Garfield Meets the Descendants
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: After the events of the Rainbow Rocks crossover, Garfield and his pals accidentally land in Auradon. There, he and the rest help four kids, Mal, Evie, Jay & Carlos. Will they help them save the kingdom, or will they follow their villainous parents and steal the magic wand? Runtime minimized for extreme development on the Friendship Games crossover. In Disney Digital 3D & RealD 3D.
1. The Purple Book: In 3D!

A Disney Channel Original Movie...

Jim Davis Presents...

A Mattel Production...

A Rainbow SRL Studios Production...

Peanuts Presents...

After the Garfield/Rainbow Rocks movie, Garfield has just discovered this mysterious purple book with a strange Disney symbol on it.

As Garfield opens the book, 80% percent of the book is gone and there was only 20% of it, with a note saying:

 _Dear Garfield,_

 _We know that you and your friends are working on a series of adventures, so we were wondering if you can play this. Since you are working on another book so hard, that we minimized the runtime for the last 30 minutes. It is a gift of gratitude from Auradon, and we hope if you add us to your group in your next installment. If you do, we'll watch it once you finish it._

 _Your Friends, M, E & J._

"Who is that from?", Jon asks Garfield, Odie barking questioningly.

"I don't know. It must be some friends from a place called Auradon. I think M, E & J are the ones we saw in the post-credit scene!"

Odie, Jon, Liz, Squeak, Nermal, Arlene, Poppy, Tecna, Charlie, Selina, Snoopy, Roxy and everyone else gasp.

"I think we have enough time to watch this.", Poppy says with the lovestruck Cupid.

"You know what? This time, we're watching this in Disney Digital 3D (DD3D) and/or RealD 3D!", announces the tabby cat as they all cheer. "I'm saving all three Disney Digital, RealD and IMAX 3D formats for my next one."

"Hand over the glasses...so we can see this movie in 3D!", Liz commanded.

Garfield then pulls out a bunch of Disney Digital/RealD 3D glasses (recyclable) for all of his friends.

Three of Garfield's friends say, "Cool!", commented Darling Charming; "Innovative!", also comments Roxy; "Eye-Popping Excitement!", Snoopy finally reviewed, as they are putting on the 3D glasses.

"And now...", Garfield says, as he turns around and writes on the purple Disney book as quickly as he could, making the best effort he could do during this, and turning back around continuing, "...let's see this in 3D."

Once again, Garfield grabs the Rainbow Rocks/Garfield book out of the storybook player slot and puts the purple book in it.

Running back like Jon did before the Garfield/Rainbow Rocks crossover movie started, the movie starts with the "Put on your 3D glasses" notification, and either a Disney Digital 3D intro, or a RealD 3D environmental intro.

* * *

If the RealD 3D format was chosen, a quick environmental intro was shown with a voiceover saying,

 _Keep 3D green._

 _Please conserve your 3D glasses right after the movie._

 _Thank you._

* * *

And if the Disney Digital 3D format was chosen, an intro shows a laser writing the Disney "D" letter, while three crystalline gems appear and pops up in 3D, all three aligning a triple I in the middle of the D. The title says,

 _Disney Digital 3D_

 _Powered by Disney_

As the titles disappear, the D and the triple crystals explodes into the same kind of the crystals that were aligned with the letter, sending shards popping up in 3D as it ends.

After one of these intros, the movie begins with this cast before the movie literally begins.

* * *

A Disney Channel Original Movie...

Jim Davis Presents...

A Mattel Production...

A Rainbow SRL Studios Production...

Peanuts Presents...

 **Garfield's Adventures of Descendants**

Frank Welker as Garfield

Gregg Berger as Odie and Squeak

Dove Cameron as Mal

Mitchell Hope as Ben

Wally Wingert as Jon Arbuckle

Julie Payne as Dr. Liz Wilson

Sofia Carson as Evie

Jason Marsden as Nermal

Audrey Wasilewski as Arlene

Booboo Stewart as Jay

Lindsay Ames as Poppy O'Hair

Erin Fitzgerald as C.A. Cupid

Marieve Herington as Darling Charming

Paula Rhodes as Rosabella Beauty

Julie Maddalena Kliewer as Blondie Lockes

Laura Bailey as Ashlynn Ella

Cameron Boyce as Carlos De Vil

Morgan Decker as Tecna

Liliana Mumy as Roxy

Jessica DiCicco as Selina

Brenna D'Amico as Jane

Sarah Jeffery as Audrey

Noah Scnapp as Charlie Brown

Bill Melendez as Snoopy and Woodstock

Kristin Chenoweth as Maleficent

Dan Payne as King Beast

Keegan Connor Tracy as Queen Belle

Kathy Najimy as The Evil Queen

Maz Jobrani as Jafar

Wendy Raquel Robinson as Cruella De Vil

Melanie Paxson as Fairy Godmother

and Haviland Stillwell as Faybelle Thorn

The opening credits end.


	2. The Day of the Coronation

**AURADON (DAY OF THE CORONATION) 3:50 PM**

Garfield and his friends arrive in this world, unconscious from their alleged trip back home.

As they regain their consciousness, Garfield and Jon, confused, both says, "Where are we?", as they notice the castle in front of them.

"Did we travel back in time, or did we accidentally go all at once through the portal when we left Canterlot High?", Odie says, revealing that he can talk in this world too.

Nermal agrees, "I think it may be the second one."

"To my calculations, we might be at a modern-day kingdom called Auradon.", predicted Tecna.

Poppy asks the technology fairy, "Tecna, isn't Auradon an alternative world of Ever After? Because this looks like it is."

"Not to mention Disney similarities.", Snoopy added.

"Okay, since we are here, we just need to go to that coronation.", Garfield suggested, as he and his friends go to the carriage where Mal and Ben is at.

When they are going, Darling and Rosabella look at the live coronation coverage, via Mirrorpad.

Meanwhile in the Isle of the Lost, the island where all Disney villains are prisoned, Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Jafar and Cruella De Vil are watching this too, as a voiceover says:

 _"At last, here we are, broadcasting live from the coronation where Prince Benjamin will soon be crowned King!"_

The voiceover was revealed to be Snow White, who is the announcer for the pre-coronation.

 _"I'm Snow White, bringing you up to the second coverage of who's the fairest of them all."_

The Evil Queen, watching this with the other three villains, mocks, " _I'm Snow White!_ Who are you kidding? She's definitely had work done.", while throwing popcorn at the TV screen, with hatred for Snow.

Maleficent looks at her, unsatisfied.

Inside the castle, everyone was preparing for the coronation, with the five sons and daughters of Aurora, Cinderella, Fairy Godmother, Dopey and Mulan, named Audrey, Chad Charming, Jane, Doug and Lonnie, respectively. Most importantly, the Fairy Godmother is getting on the platform where the wand is secured.

 _"Oh, Fairy Godmother is looking radiant, but what is happening with Jane's hair?"_ , voiceovers Snow, as camera shots show herself on the live coverage and another for Jane, hinting that she once had good hair, but back to her original hairstyle again magically. _"And there's Fairy Godmother's Wand!"_

After Maleficent passed the bowl of popcorn to Jafar, Maleficent is eager to hear about the Fairy Godmother's Wand.

"I want that wand!", the villainess said.

"Do you? Hadn't heard.", Cruella says to her, who the latter villain responds by looking at her with disagreement.

 _"Oh, and here comes Ben now!"_ , Snow continues.

As Mal, the daughter of Maleficent and Ben, the son of the Beauty and the Beast, waving to everyone the carriage passes by.

Just then, Garfield and his friends finally get on the carriage.

"Hello. Who are you?", the cat says to Ben and Mal, who the two don't get scared, although they already know there's talking animals in Auradon.

"My name is Mal, daughter of Maleficent, and this is Ben, the son of Beauty & the Beast.", says Mal. Garfield realizes that Auradon is the home of Disney characters. "Who are you guys?"

Garfield greeted, "I am Garfield, this is Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, Squeak, Poppy, Cupid, Darling, Rosabella, Blondie, Ashlynn, Tecna, Roxy, Selina, Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Woodstock."

"Pleased to meet you all.", Ben greets.

"Hi, cousin!", Rosabella Beauty says "Hi" to Ben, who he resembles her as his cousin, who the two hug in a live-action/animated combination.

"What's with her?", Mal questions Garfield and his friends.

"Let me explain it to you: In our world, Ever After, there are sons and daughters of our fairytale parents, including Snow White, Evil Queen, Mad Hatter, Sleeping Beauty...", Darling long story shorted.

"What Darling said.", Squeak says.

Ben said, "There's a daughter of Sleeping Beauty? Here, we have Audrey. We also have Chad Charming, son of Cinderella, and Jane, daughter of the Fairy Godmother." Ashlynn smiled to this facts that she has a cousin, and Farrah Goodfairy, who is in Ever After High right now, also now has a cousin as well.

"Is there a daughter of Maleficent in the world you live?", Mal asks, if she has a cousin.

"In fact, there is.", Poppy O'Hair says.

C.A. Cupid continues for her sweetheart, "Her name is Faybelle, but you might see her later."

Odie asks to the purple-haired girl, "Do you have any friends?"

"Why, yes I have. I have Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen, Jay, the son of Jafar and Carlos, the son of Cruella De Vil." Blondie also smiled to the fact Raven also has a cousin.

"And anyway, I'll let my friends know about our cousins in your world, later after I get coronated.", Ben planned.

Ben then notices Mal looking down at her gift. Just then, Ben then offers Mal to hold hands and they did, shocking the nineteen characters.

"Looks like there's another love relationship.", Poppy smiles with Cupid resting her head on her shoulder romantically.

Ben comforts Mal by holding her hand before she thanked him, "Don't be nervous. All you have to do is sit there and look beautiful. No problem there."

"Mal, would you wear my ring?", Ben asks.

"Um...Not now.", shies Mal. "I think it would probably just fall right off of me." Mal then looked down at her gift again, realizing the gift is for Ben, with help from Arlene who whispers this realization before she says, "I have something for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah. It's just for later, you know, when you need strength. Some carbs to keep up your energy."

"Always thinking...", Ben says as he opens the gift. The gift was a brownie. Before he ate it, he says, "...but I can't wait."

"Yes!", Garfield and the other 18 virtuously cheers.

"No!", Mal gasps as he ate it, thinking that the brownie she made for him might backfire.

"What happened? Something wrong?", Garfield worries, before Mal whispered what the brownie was made for, for Ben to eat. "You what?"

Odie joins in the situation, "What happened, Garfield?"

"Everyone, Mal said she used a spell on the brownie.", whispered Garfield to everyone.

"This is really good.", Ben says, enjoying the brownie that Mal gave to him.

"Do you...do you feel okay?", Mal asks nervously to him.

"You bet."

Mal continued stammering nervously, "Would you say that...you're still in that...that you have very strong feelings for me?"

"Not sure.", Ben says after he pauses moments ago. "I mean...let's give the anti-love potion a few minutes to take effect."

"Ok.", Mal says, as Garfield's eyelids shot up as he found out Ben already knows, with Mal realizing the same thing. "What?"

Ben laughs playfully while Mal asks him, "What? You knew?"

"That you spelled me? Yeah. Yeah, I knew.", Ben says, happy to hear it.

"Mal!", Garfield scolded at her. "I knew you were the daughter of Maleficent...but still, we're here to help."

"I'm- I can explain myself!", Mal excuses, smiling.

Ben says, "No, look. It's fine. I mean, you had a crush on me, I was with Audrey, you didn't trust that I could happen on it's own."

"You do?", asks Nermal.

"You were with Briar's cousin? That is just right!", continued Blondie.

Ben asks Mal about his last excuse of the three earlier, "Am I right?"

"Yes. You're so right.", answers Mal, before pausing and asking Benjamin again, "So, then, how long have you known?"

"Since our first date."

Garfield and his friends say "Oh...!", as they think Mal and Ben are definitely having a relationship.

"Your spell washed away in the Enchanted Lake.", Ben said to Mal.

Mal curiously asks, "So then, what? You've just been...faking it since then?"

Ben, not answering yet, puts his ring on Mal's finger and kissed her hand, causing Garfield and his friends to smile and sigh happily.

"I'm not faking anything," Ben answered finally.

Mal smiles and giggles a little with romance.

"At last, Garfield. There is love after all.", Odie, his dog friend, moaned.

The five love couples, Jon x Liz, Poppy x Cupid, Roxy x Snoopy, Charlie x Selina and Garfield x Arlene, kiss as Odie says this.

Garfield, after his kiss with his pink cat girlfriend, situates, "And there is coronating to do too."


	3. Ben's Coronation

As the carriage reaches to the castle where the prince Ben's coronation is being held, Garfield and his friends chaperones the new couple up the stairs of the entrance to meet King Beast and Queen Belle.

At the same time, the villains are watching this.

"Well, if it isn't-", The Evil Queen says.

"-my daughter. Looking like some kind of-", Maleficent realized, before interrupted by Snow White, who is in the live coverage of the coronation.

 _"-princess! Now let's see what this beauty is wearing.",_ Snow White says, as another camera shot shows Mal, Ben, Garfield and the rest, as Snow says another name. _"Evie."_

"Yes, that's my daughter! Evie!", Evil Queen jumped to this, going in front of the TV.

 _"Someone named Evie designed her gown.", announces Snow._

"That's my daughter!"

Maleficent sarcastically says to the queen and goes on, "Oh, wow, she sewed a dress. Meanwhile, my girl duped a prince and recruited some strangers, and she's this close to grabbing the magic wand."

"Bitter, party of one, bitter, party of one.", Evil Queen replies.

"It's happening, people! It's happening! I say, gird your loins! Gird your loins...Villains, our revenge begins today.", Maleficent spoke to the other three villains, who she and they all laugh evilly, thinking that Mal will grab the wand which will set them free.

At the coronation, Garfield and his friends are chaperoning and guarding Mal and Ben up the stairs, going to meet the King and Queen. Mal, Garfield and his friends, when meeting them both, takes a bow, with royalty.

"My name is Garfield, and these are my friends Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, Squeak, Poppy, Cupid, Darling, Rosabella, Blondie, Ashlynn, Tecna, Roxy, Selina, Charlie, Snoopy and Woodstock. We're just visitors, and we are very pleased you two, your majesties."

"I am Ben's cousin.", Rosabella greeted. "And Darling and Ashlynn are cousins of Chad Charming."

King Beast then glares at Mal about what happened yesterday, which Garfield and his friends were in Canterlot High that time.

"About the other day, I just-" Mal excuses, but the king says:

"I told Ben this wasn't going to be easy.", the king says to Mal, Garfield and the other visitors.

Ben reminded his father, "You also taught me that a king has to believe in himself. Even when it isn't easy."

"I did?", the king asks, before Belle slaps his arm, reminding him to say, "I...how very wise of me."

"Nice lesson, Ben, your soon-to-be majesty.", Darling fist pumps him.

"Ben, we are very proud of you.", Belle says to her son.

Nermal added, "Us too. Actually, five minutes ago as of now."

Belle then reminded Ben, "You keep listening to your heart.", as he thanks his mom.

"You're gonna make a fine king.", Beast says to Ben.

Garfield says after a moment, "And we are so happy to enjoy the coronation. See you two there."

As the King and Queen leave to go inside the castle where the coronation is held, Ben says to Mal, Garfield and the rest, "Wish me luck."

"We will, Ben.", Odie promises.

A man then clears his throat as he puts out his hand to escort Mal. She goes with him as Garfield and his friends follow her inside.

Inside, a choir is singing while other guests are on the top, which includes Mal's friends, Jay, Evie and Carlos.

Guards open the front doors and Ben comes in, walking slowly as some people bow and everyone looking at him.

The room had decorations including blue & yellow banners, and there was a big banner that says **Royal** **Coronation!** between the banners.

The King and Queen were waiting on the same platform where the Magic Wand is, and Mal's friends also bow like some people do the same.

Mal, Garfield and his friends are worried about this, and Maleficent is still watching this broadcast. As Ben walks past Mal and Garfield's group, they all bow while smiling.

"Don't blow it, kiddo.", Maleficent hopes for her daughter as she watches this.

The Fairy Godmother goes up to the platform and hugs the king and queen. As Ben goes up the stairs of the platform, the godmother removes the king's crown from Beast's head, and puts it on his head while Mal, Garfield and the rest watch, becoming the new king. Ben then smiles, proud, at his father, who smiles back at him. Mal then worries about this again, as Garfield and his friends are half-worried but anticipated on when Ben is coronated as king.

King beast removes the glass from the secured magic wand, as Mal is shocked to whether she or she won't get the wand. Tecna and Nermal gasp as they realize the magic wand is one of the objects from their vision yesterday in Canterlot High. Simultaneously, Maleficent then leans closer to the TV as she waits for the time for her daughter to get the wand.

Mal then looks at her friends, who look concerned at her and her new friends.

Belle gives the wand to the fairy godmother, who she stands in front of Ben, saying, "Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?"

Mal, Garfield and the others look worried.

"Grab the thing, already!", Maleficent begs for her daughter while still watching.

Ben answers, "I do solemnly swear.", as another shot shows the worried Mal.

"And it is my honour and my joy to bless our new king.", Fairy Godmother blessed, until someone abruptly grabs the wand.

Everyone was shocked to see this.

"Yes!", cheers Maleficent along with the other villains watching the coronation.

Bolts of magic shoot out from the wand, zaps and makes a hole in the barrier of the Isle of the Lost. This causes a rumbling shockwave which startles the four villains.

"The barrier is broken!", the Evil Queen says.

"We're free!", Cruella De Vil says.

Maleficent, happy that the villains are free, opens the door to the balcony and calls for her sceptre. The sceptre then telekinetically obeys her command, and she then disappears in green smoke, laughing evilly.

At the castle, everyone was shocked to see what is happening with the person yielding the wand.

It wasn't Mal. Nor Garfield and his pals.

It was the daughter of the Fairy Godmother herself.

Jane.


	4. Mal Turns Good

"Child, what are you doing?!", the Fairy Godmother asks her daughter Jane in shock.

"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself!", Jane yells at her mother, losing control of the godmother's wand, as a request to get her beautiful hair back. "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-BOO!", she then says, continuing to lose control of the wand.

"Take cover!", Beast shouts.

As she continues to lose control, shocking everyone, Mal then grabs the wand from Jane definitely, everyone gasping.

"What is WRONG WITH YOU?!", Garfield and his friends yell at Jane for grabbing the wand.

Jay, Carlos and Evie decide to go downstairs where all the ruckus is happening. Mal runs back to her friends as she sees that Mal has the wand.

"Mal, give me the wand.", Ben firmly says to Mal, worried that she will steal it.

"Do what he says, Mal.", Garfield supports Ben.

"Stand back!", Mal warns everyone, including Garfield and his gang.

Carlos, Evie and Jay bursts through the door to meet with Mal, Garfield and the others.

"It's okay.", Ben says to Mal, trying to calm her.

"We won't hurt you.", Nermal tried to convince Mal.

Mal doesn't listen to them yelling, "Ben, guys, I said STAND BACK!"

"I told you so!", Audrey, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty proved to her friends and her grandmother Queen Leah. Mal then threatens to use the wand at Audrey and her friends, causing her to stand back in fright.

As Mal's friends met with Mal, Garfield and the others, Evie says in a rush, "Who are you guys?"

"My name is Garfield, and this is Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, Squeak, Poppy, Cupid, Darling, Rosabella, Blondie, Ashlynn, Tecna, Roxy, Selina, Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Woodstock! I'll tell you the rest later!"

"Let's go.", Carlos said to Mal.

"Revenge time.", Jay said.

Jon Arbuckle asks her, "You really wanna do this?"

"We have no choice, guys! Our parents-"

"Your parents made their choice! Now you make yours.", Ben calmed her.

Squeak gave Mal a choice, "So it's either you choose to steal the wand, or show your inner goodness. Choose who you want to be."

"Exactly.", Ashlynn cried.

For several moments of suspense, Mal stares at Ben, scared and shocked by her choice, then looks at King Beast and Queen Belle, then at the Fairy Godmother, and finally chose her answer...

"I think I wanna be good."

"You are good.", Snoopy revealed.

"How do you guys even know that?!", Mal frowns, worried.

"Because...because I'm listening to my heart.", Ben says to Mal.

"Us too. Seriously.", Poppy said to her too, Cupid hugging her by the waist and putting her head on her shoulder in an embrace.

Mal then finally calms down and looks down, saying, "I wanna listen to my heart, too.", before looking back up again at the embraced Poppy and Cupid.

Cupid says to her with joy, "Keep going."

"And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents.", Mal continues, who then turns around to her friends, who the three smile too.

Mal then talks about what good stuff Jay, Carlos and Evie did, respectively, during their stay at Auradon, "I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy.", she says to Jay.

"That's my athlete.", Darling says to Garfield and friends about Jay.

Mal is then saying to Carlos, "And you, scratching dude's belly makes you happy, who would've thought?", before laughing at this.

"A pretty awesome guy.", Woodstock agreed.

Mal is finally saying to her truest friend Evie, "And Evie...you do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart."

"Sisterly love.", Poppy and Cupid sighs in romance.

"And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. ...I want to go to school. And be with Ben...because Ben makes me really happy.", Mal reveals her true good nature to everyone, turning around to Ben with happiness and trust, everyone Awww...s when she said this.

"I'm proud of you.", Garfield smiles at Mal.

Mal continues, turning back to her friends, "Us, being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things... I choose good, you guys."

Mal then puts her fist out in order for her villain friends to join the good side.

Moments of silence ensues, as the villain friends decide. But during this, Garfield, and his friends join Mal, even though they're already good.

Jay joins this suddenly, saying, "I choose good, too."

A moment of silence happens again, as Mal and the others turn to Evie.

Evie joins this too, saying, "I choose good."

Carlos, being the last one to join, asks to make sure, "So, just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be?", before his friends laugh playfully along with Garfield and his friends, along with Ben, the king and queen smiling too. "Because they're gonna be really, really mad."

"Your parents can't reach you here.", Ben guarantees to Carlos.

"Ok, then.", agreed Carlos De Vil, finally joining the good side, confirming, "Good."

As everyone does this, Mal wants Ben to join her, Garfield and their friends in the good side.

Ben, though he's good, joins this while everyone applauds for them and the new visitors.

"This is gonna end well, isn't it?", Garfield asks Squeak.

"Coronation's over, let's go home.", Squeak finishes, thinking the coronation's over.

However, they all hear a whooshing sound and everyone witness the green smoke entering the castle, flying around, and lands between Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Garfield, Odie, their friends, and Ben, the fairy godmother, King Beast and Queen Belle on the other side.

Everything turns dark as everyone is frightened to see Maleficent, appearing.

"I'm BAAAAAACK!", she shouts with maliciousness.


	5. A Magical Jurassic Final Battle

Everyone was scared to see Maleficent return to Auradon.

"What?! I thought you said the villains can't get here!", Arlene says to Ben.

"Jane must've broke the barrier on the Isle!", says Evie to Arlene.

"It can't be.", Garfield gasps, looking at the screen with shock.

"Go away, Mother.", Mal says with sadness.

Maleficent cackles and says to Mal, "You're very funny. So, I suppose you brought some visitors too."

"We are here to help these four.", Nermal says to the villainess.

"Here. Wand me. Chop chop.", rushed the villainess, wanting the wand which Mal is holding.

Suddenly, Mal and Garfield gives the wand back to the fairy godmother, which the latter lady tries to cast a spell.

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-", the godmother incants, but as she was about to say the final word, Maleficent says "-Boo.", as Maleficent casts a spell quickly right before the virtuous godmother was about to cast her spell. Time froze and everyone except Maleficent and the others was stopped in their tracks, including Ben. This doesn't affect Garfield, his friends, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos, due to them being the ones important.

"Psyche.", Maleficent says as she cackled. She walks to the king and says, "In another time, in another time.", as she misplaces the glasses on his forehead, humming a song called 'Evil Like Me'. She then grabs the wand from the frozen fairy godmother, and does something similar to what she did to the king a moment ago.

"Where shall we begin?", Maleficent questions. "I know. Why don't we start by getting rid of this-", she then theatrens, causing Mal to fling the ring Ben gave earlier into the wand. "Perfect fit!", she then teases as Mal and Garfield realize the former's borrowed ring is gone.

Maleficent walks past the godmother and walks towards Ben, misplacing his crown too.

"Falling in love is weak...and ridiculous.", she says to all our heroes, pointing the wand towards them. "It's not what you guys want."

"You don't know what I want!", Mal yells at her own mother. "Mom, have you ever once asked me what I want? ...I'm not you!"

"Yeah, she's on our side now!", Odie says to the villainess.

"Oh, obviously, I've had years and years and...years of practice being evil. You'll get there.", Maleficent offers her daughter.

Mal replied, "No, I will not...and I really wish that you had never gotten there yourself."

"Did you hear what Odie said earlier?! She. Is. On. Our. Side!", Garfield shouts at her.

Maleficent begins to get mad at the heroes.

"Love is not weak. Or ridiculous.", Mal convinced her mother. "It's actually really amazing."

"Yeah, Jon is in love with Liz, Charlie is in love with Selina, Roxy is in love with Snoopy, I'm in love with Arlene, Poppy's in love with Cupid (a little bit embarrassing there), and let's face it, your daughter loves Ben.", Garfield agrees with Mal.

"I know one thing, young lady and all of you...you have NO ROOM for love in your lives!", Maleficent backstabs Mal and Garfield, which the latter two gasp.

"...And now I command, wand to my hand!", Mal had it with Maleficent, which is the last straw, which she incants a spell which will command the wand to her.

"And also, this is my final warning...LIGHTSABER!", Garfield screams at the top of her lungs, trying to force a lightsaber to come to him.

At the same time, the wand then telekinetically goes into Mal's hand after Maleficent struggles to hold on to it which she fails, due to the magic of Ben's ring that was a gift to Mal, while a turned off lightsaber appears and goes into Garfield's hand, astonishing as the lightsaber turns on, with a orange laser.

"The force awakens!", Garfield chuckles, as everyone in his group Ooohs and Aaahs, except for Maleficent and the four kids.

"It worked!", Mal says to everyone, holding the wand.

Garfield adds, "And I'm a Jedi!"

"What's a Jedi?", asks Selina.

"Star Wars Saga.", Charlie says to her girlfriend.

Maleficent walks around and says to herself, "I hardly think so. Frankly, this is tedious and very immature.", before yelling to the heroes, "Give me the wand, GIVE ME THE WAND!"

"Never! The force is strong...in my eating habits.", Garfield stands in front of Maleficent, threatening to attack her with the orange lightsaber.

"Hold on, Mal, Garfield and guys. Maybe good really is more powerful than evil.", Carlos realizes.

Maleficent cackles and says, "Oh, please, you're killing me. ARF!"

"Snoopy. Odie. Attack!", Roxy orders the two dogs. Simultaneously, Dude, the dog that Carlos likes, unites with the two dogs and the trio attack Maleficent. Dude climbs and tries to attack her, but Maleficent just gets the dog off. Odie and Snoopy try to bite her leg, but she kicks the two dogs away from her too.

Jay and Nermal then try to attack, but the villainess blocks it with her staff, staring at him and the grey cute cat, saying, "Gaston should be jealous."

"Nice Disney reference.", Nermal says to the audience, before Jay and he are stunned by Maleficent's magic.

She then cackles and yells: " **Enough!** ", everyone looking at her. "You all...will... **REGRET THIS!** ", she then yells, as clouds of green smoke consumes her, and moments later, she appears as a gigantic dragon, similar to Sleeping Beauty, and much to Mal, Garfield, Evie, Odie, Jay, Nermal, Carlos, Jon and the rest's horror. Nevertheless, the dragon also roars to a similar genetic dinosaur known as the Indominus Rex, and also has abilities like it.

Jay, in front of everyone as well as Garfield, is then in the line of fire, as the dragon, literally, breathes fire. The two dodge, and they try to run to the right side of the castle. However, the dragon follows the two and it then roars like a dinosaur.

"Come on, Run, Garfield and Jay, RUN!", Carlos screamed, as the two run back to the middle to meet with the others. Jay and Garfield try to go up to the platform, but the dragon corners the two. It instead, flies up and prepares it's final blow to the two.

"Hurry, you two, hurry, hurry, hurry!", Mal cries out as the dragon does this.

The dragon then starts to fly towards the two as the son of Jafar and the temporary Jedi-cat ran as fast as they could. Looking back a few times as the dragon is about to get closer to the two while roaring, it was Evie and Roxy's turn.

"Magic mirror, show your bright light!", Evie shouts as she uses her magic portable mirror to blind the dragon with light, while Roxy uses her Believix powers to support Evie.

As the dragon falls down, Garfield uses his light-saber to slash Maleficent, but she was too strong for the weapon to work.

Then, Mal, Charlie and Selina comes in front of Evie, former saying, "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" The dragon then looks at the three in it's way, Mal continues, "This is between you and me, mother."

"And a few of Garfield's friends too.", Charlie growls at the dragon.

The dragon then growls too and it's eyes glows green, same with Mal's. She incants, _"The strength of evil is good as none, which stands before twenty-three hearts as one!",_ as her eyes glow green.

 _"The strength of evil is good as none, which stands before twenty-three hearts as one!",_ Mal says this again.

 ** _"The strength of evil is good as none, which stands before twenty-three hearts as one!"_** , Mal says this for the third and final time.

 _"La fuerza del mal es bueno como ninguno, que esta delante de veintitres corazones como uno!"_ , Charlie incants the same spell of what Mal said, but in Spanish, while staring at the dragon as well like in a western film.

A long stare ensues. Every shot shows the suspenseful dragon staring at Mal and Charlie Brown intensely, as the tension builds more.

As the dragon's eyes stop glowing green, it roars in agony as some of the dragon's powers exit and is absorbed into Charlie, which he screams as he transformed.

However, as the powers transform Charlie, he was actually turned bigger and stronger, but has similar Tyrannosaurus Rex abilities, whom he can still talk. He roars ferociously after his transformation is done, shocking all the heroes.

The dragon then roars like the Indominus too, as the giant Charlie stands in front of Mal, Garfield and the others, as the dragon is on the other side.

Mal then looks at Garfield confused, before Charlie roars at the dragon again like a T-Rex, while the latter roars back like an I-Rex. As everyone looks at this battle, Charlie and the dragon both charge before they attack each other.

Charlie starts to grab the dragon's neck, but then tries to attack the neck too. As we follow a continuous camera shot, Charlie then plans to attack the dragon's torso, but the dragon bites him. Charlie, without hesistation, attacks the torso successfully, dragon roaring in pain and anger. The dragon grabs Charlie and scratches him, and then pushes him down.

The camera shot ends as Mal and Garfield stand back to go with her friends, as Charlie was roaring softly as the dragon attacks him repeatedly. Then, it pushes him near Mal, Garfield and the rest.

Garfield then looks at Mal, who yells "RUN!", running several steps away from the action. The dragon then slams Charlie on the ground once again, latter roaring for help. Everyone watches as the suspense is happening, as the dragon flies down slowly, preparing to kill Charlie Brown. The dragon roars one last time, and Charlie screams for help again.

And then they hear a raptor-like sound.

Everyone looks as they see Selina, the girlfriend of Charlie Brown and fairy at Alfea, has got some of the dragon's powers too, a few inches smaller than Charlie, stronger and faster, and has similar Velociraptor abilities.

"Leave...him...ALONE!", Selina yells, running fast as she roars. Another continuous camera shot ensues, as she jumps on to Charlie then clutches on to the dragon, attacking it as the dragon tries to harm Selina, but was too quick for the dragon to bite her.

Selina then squeezes it's belly, attacking it, while the dragon roars again. Charlie, in surprise, has the opportunity to grab the dragon while Selina jumps down, and the boy bodyslams the dragon once it tries to fly in mid-air. The girl gets onto Charlie as he continuous attacks the dragon. As we look around, Mal and her friends are experiencing this battle while Selina, if thrown back where Mal, Garfield and the rest, runs back to the battle.

Charlie, moments later after successfully attacking the dragon, swings it around, destroying a pillar in the castle, not harming everybody frozen in time. Charlie then pushes the dragon down, and as it gets back up, Selina co-operatingly attacks it, as Charlie attacks it with teamwork. Selina is thrown back again, and Charlie then pushes and corners the dragon at the back of the castle.

Once more, the dragon gets back up and looks at Charlie and Selina, who the latter two reunite once again.

However, after all three roar, ready for the final blow...

...Odie lunges, transforming into a bigger, stronger version of himself, Mosasaurus abilities, and bites the dragon's neck as everyone was surprised. Odie bites it's neck harder, as the dragon tries to get the dog off on him.

As a finishing move, Odie then swings and flips her to the ground, who she roars in agony and she disappears in green smoke.

Everyone was surprised at this, as Odie goes back to Mal, Garfield and the rest, and Charlie and Selina look at each other after the final battle.

"You...you saved my life.", Charlie smiles at his new girlfriend.

Selina smiles back, "Yes, I did. We did it."

Charlie, in happiness and romance, turns to Mal and her friends, and he then roars victoriously, as the banner that says **Coronation!** falls down as it makes a Jurassic Park similarity, before the three turn back to normal.


	6. After the Battle

Charlie Brown's victorious roar causes the fairy godmother break from Maleficent's time spell, while Charlie, Odie and Selina transform back to their normal selves. However, the green smoke the dragon disappears in, shrunk smaller and smaller before it dissipates.

Mal and the rest, happy to see the fairy godmother, runs back to what's has happened to Maleficent.

Garfield is confused and asks, "Why is it so small?"

"Charlie, Selina, what did you do too?", Snoopy and Roxy also asks.

"We both did nothing! Just a little magical jurassic battle, and then it lead to this!", answered Selina.

"What just happened?", Carlos asks Mal.

"I have no idea.", Mal answers Carlos' question.

"Did you do it?", asks Evie to Mal.

"I don't know!", answers Mal.

"What happened?", the fairy godmother says to Charlie and Selina, looking around at the wreckage the final battle has caused around the room.

"Well, we confronted Maleficent, she turned into a dragon, and some of it's powers was lend to Charlie, me and Selina which gave us jurassic dinosaur abilities, and-", Odie answers too.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. I understand. Besides this, Your mother did do it.", the godmother settled, then answering the four villain kids and everyone else's concernments about Maleficent, "She shrank to the love in her heart. That's why it's so itty-bitty.", as everyone looks at the small lizard the dragon is turned into after Charlie, Odie and Selina defeated her.

"So, we guess that Maleficent is 99% evil, 1% good?", Garfield asks.

"Close.", The Fairy Godmother says to the cat. "But almost correct."

Mal asks with concern to her, "Is she gonna be like that forever?", as she kneels down to look at the lizard.

"Well, forever is a long time. You learned to love. So can she.", she kindly says to everyone.

"I had a feeling you'd say that.", Liz agrees, kissing Jon on the cheek.

Mal chuckles and gives the wand back to the godmother, saying "I believe this belongs to you."

The latter does the same, picking up Mal's borrowed ring from Ben which fell to the floor near the lizard seconds earlier as it crawls away a little, saying "And I believe this belongs to you."

Garfield and his friends smile at this.

"You all have earned yourselves an "A" in goodness class.", the godmother announced to them, the four kids laughing.

"But, me and my friends have been here for only 20 minutes. We came from a civilized world, and we accidentally-", Garfield reveals to the fairy, before she says,

"Ok, ok. Additionally, you and your friends are also honoured to come back anytime you want, and I'll also allow any of the sons and daughters of their fairytale parents to join you guys if you need help on your next quest."

"I hoped you'd say that too.", accepts Liz with her other friends.

"This just became a major Auradon/Ever After similarity.", smiles Rosabella.

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!", the fairy calls out, removing Maleficent's time frozen spell on everyone else.

Ben, thinking that Maleficent is still there the time before she casted the time freezing spell back then, he roars and runs towards Mal, not realizing as Belle comes over to her husband, Beast.

Mal and Garfield then calms him down, former saying, "We kinda got this all wrapped up here."

"And I was a jedi!", interrupted Garfield, feeding himself lasagna.

"Did you see the way we had dinosaur powers and defeat that dragon? That was so cool, Ben!", Charlie excites.

Ben, realizing that Mal, Garfield, Charlie, Odie and Selina defeated Maleficent, hugs Mal and twirls her around in love. The other five couples do the same, expressing their love.

"Next time, I'm rescuing you and your pals, okay?", asks Ben.

"Yeah, let's not let there be a next time, okay?", agreed Mal, as she hugs Ben, her new boyfriend. Garfield even straightens his crown which Maleficent disarranges it earlier when time froze, making Mal and himself laugh.

"We will be right back.", Mal says to her boyfriend, going to Jane, who is right now having a conversation with her mother for punishment on trying to use the wand to get her beautiful hair back (which was not seen but in the actual movie itself).

"I love you. But you are on a major time out.", the Fairy Godmother punishes her daughter, Jane.

"Don't be too hard on Jane.", Mal says. "I was the one who put all that crazy stuff in her head."

"Yeah, what Mal is trying to say to you is...you are beautiful, Jane. Inside and out.", Garfield told Jane a lesson.

Mal agrees with the cat, "Her mom got that right."

Jane goes with the two have said, agreeing, "I guess I did get pretty lucky in the mother department."

Garfield laughs and he with Mal both say, "Yeah. we guess so."

Darling Charming interrupts the conversation, "And for your information, in our school, there is also a daughter of the Fairy Godmother, Farrah Goodfairy."

Jane then smiles and says, "I have a cousin?", with Darling nodding yes.

"And in the next time we need help, we might bring some new friends along the way, like you.", Garfield promised to Jane. "Also, you and Evie too are the most important friends in this dimension." After, she goes with her mother, still giving her a small punishment.

Then, Mal, Garfield and Darling meet Audrey once again.

"So, I guess we're both sorry for what we did, right?", Garfield asks the daughter of Sleeping Beauty.

Darling reveals, "And you also have a cousin in our world, Briar Beauty."

Audrey, although hearing what Garfield and Darling said, Mal bows while she bows after her, both laughing.

Garfield then turns to Audrey's grandmother, Queen Leah, apologizing, "My apologies, queen."

The three then look and see a guard putting the wand's glass case on the small lizard.

"Hey!", Mal says to the guard as the small lizard Maleficent turned into calls for help in a weak voice. "Careful, that's my mom."

The guard leaves after bowing to Mal, her bowing back as her friends and the king and queen watching.

"Let's get this party started!", Jay, Nermal and Woodstock confirms.

"Ohay, ohay, ohay, hey!", everyone cheers.

* * *

 **AURADON 6:30 PM**

We look at the sea and the camera then comes closer between the broken bridge of Isle of the Lost and Auradon.

As the shot fades, we see Charlie Brown and Selina visiting Auradon's broken entrance to the Isle, and the camera zooms closer to Charlie Brown and Selina, turns around, and the boy, smiling with happiness and glory, roars once again in victory with Selina madly in love with him.


	7. Setting it Off

**ISLE OF THE LOST 7:55 PM**

That night, the Evil Queen, Jafar and Cruella De Vil look outside the balcony to see fireworks and dubstep music heard from Auradon, all of them happy to see that their kids are having a great time in Auradon.

 **AURADON 8:00 PM**

Everyone was having fun, dancing and singing along to the music.

 **Evie and Odie: Let's set it off, oh yeah...you can make it happen...**

 **All: Ohay, ohay, hey!**

 **Ben, Rosabella and Arlene: Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise, Write the book story of our lives,** **This is us taking back the night!**

 **All: Ohay, ohay!**

 **Mal and Garfield: Break the spell, we were born this way, Be yourself, forget the DNA, everybody raise your hands and say,**

 **All: Ohay, ohay!**

 **Evie and Odie: Sound the alarm, get on your feet, Let's set it off and rock this beat, Dance till your heart is wild and free,**

 **All: Ooh, oh, oh!**

Doug, son of Dopey, joins Evie and Odie, and starts dancing with the Auradon daughter of the Evil Queen.

 **Evie and Odie: Feeling the power, let it all out, Like what you see in the mirror, shout, We got the keys, the kingdom's ours,**

 **All: Ooh, oh, oh!**

Then everyone, Garfield, his friends, and the rest of the students dance together.

 **All: Let's set it off! Oh, yeah, (Oh, yeah) Start a chain reaction, never let it stop!**

 **Let's set it off! Oh, yeah, (Oh, yeah) You can make it happen, With everything you got, let's set it off!**

 **Oh, yeah, set it off, (Come on!) We got to set it off! (On the right!) Get ready, set it off, (On the left!) We got to set it off!**

 **Ohay, ohay, hey!**

Jane, sad that no one wants to dance with her and during her supposed timeout, is then joined by Jay, Carlos, Nermal and Squeak as they allow her to do so.

 **Jay, Carlos, Nermal & Squeak: It's time to set this thing off, Let's make it happen now,**

 **I'll make my own future, ignore the rumours, Show 'em my passion sound!**

 **They all told me to back down, Judgin' me 'cause of my background, Thinking 'bout changing my path now, Nah, I ain't goin' out like that now!**

As Carlos, Nermal and Jane leave Jay and Squeak to dance with the others, the two turn to see Audrey joining them to dance.

 **Audrey:** **Feeling the power, let it all out, Like what you see in the mirror, shout,**

 **Ben and Rosabella:** **We got the keys, the kingdom's ours,**

 **All: Ooh, oh, oh!**

 **Let's set it off! Oh, yeah, (Let's set this off!) Start a chain reaction, never let it stop!**

 **Let's set it off! (Let's set this off!) Oh, yeah, (Let's set this off!)** **You can make it happen, With everything you got, let's set it off!**

 **Get ready, set it off, (Come on!) We got to set it off! (That's right!) Get ready, set it off, (On the left!) We got to set it off,**

 **Get ready, set it off, We got to set it off! Get ready, set it off...**

As Mal and Ben had the time for a kiss, as a voiceover counts down three seconds, she turns her head after the last second with Rosabella, Garfield & Arlene watching, starting another song by the EAH students.

 **Ashlynn: Young man, there's no need to feel down, I said,**

 **Ashlynn & Blondie: Young man, pick yourself off the ground, I said,**

 **Ashlynn, Blondie & Darling: Young man, 'cause you're in a new town. There's no...need...to...be...unhappy...**

Rosabella then runs to her EAH friends to join their dance, as the short instrumental makes them stomp to the beat, as Darling screams in happiness and fun.

 **Ashlynn, Blondie, Darling & Rosabella: It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A., It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A...**

As another camera shot shows Jon and Liz, Poppy & Cupid, Roxy & Snoopy and Charlie & Selina romantically dancing, Woodstock yells at Tecna, "I'm so HAPPY!"

 **Ashlynn, Blondie, Darling & Rosabella: They have everything, for you all to enjoy, You can hang out with everyone!**

 **It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A., It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.,**

 **You can get yourselves clean, You can have a good meal, You can do whatever you feel...!**

As their song finishes, Mal and Ben go to the top of the staircase on top of everyone who is dancing, their time to finish the rest of their song.

 **Garfield and Mal: Oh-oh, YEAH!**

 **All:** **Let's set it off! Oh, yeah, (Let's set this off!) Start a chain reaction, never let it stop!**

 **Let's set it off! (Let's set this off!) Oh, yeah, (Let's set this off!)** **You can make it happen, With everything you got, let's set it off!**

 **Get ready, set it off, (Come on!), We got to set it off! (To the left!) Get ready, set it off! (To the right!) We got to set it off!**

The song finishes, as hundreds of fireworks explode with spectacular colors and lights on the sky. Everyone cheers, and the four couples kiss (Jon and Liz, Poppy and Cupid, Roxy and Snoopy & Charlie and Selina), before Mal and Ben & Garfield and Arlene can do the same thing.

However, after they all kiss and the others dance, the lizard that Maleficent was turned into tries to escape by taking Squeak.

"Garfield! HELP!", the mouse says.

Garfield then asks "Squeak?", turning to look at the small lizard, quickly crawling on all fours with Squeak caught by it's mouth.

"Mal! She's got Squeak!", Garfield calls out to Mal, her friends and the others as well, trying to chase the lizard, while the other supporting characters and the background characters look.

" _They_ took everything from me! My powers, my reputation! Things look bleak, baby, I'm not gonna lie! But now, at least, I have the MOUUUU-", the lizard Maleficent says in a rather weak voice as it tries to escape and leaps at the last word, before some magic hits her, and causes her to telekinetically go back to where she started escaping, rescuing Squeak in the process.

Mal, Garfield and the others are shocked and confused to see this.

As the lizard was magically forced back, she was then grabbed by a surprising appearance on what Poppy and Cupid mentioned in the second chapter.

It was Faybelle Thorn, Mal's cousin.

She then puts the lizard back inside the glass case for the magic wand, as it says, "Girl. Let me out."

Faybelle then grins evilly, saying, "No...I don't think so!"

"You have no idea who you're messing with...I'm the greatest villainess of all time, and I have a daughter!", the lizard Maleficent angrily said weakly.

"Oh...you have?", Faybelle says, as she chuckles evilly.

She is then startled by Mal, who hugs her suddenly in a 2D-animated/live-action combination, who the girl realizes that Faybelle is her cousin.

"F-f-f-faybelle?", Mal smiles to recognize her.

Faybelle smiles back, and then lifts off, flying back to Ever After via portal.

"Guys! Guys, Faybelle! That's her!", Mal calls her friends before she leaves.

After she leaves, Garfield says to Squeak, "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright."

"Guys, I think we should go home and part ways for a while...right after we dance.", promised Garfield, as moments later, Mal and her friends go back to their positions as she and Ben waves to everyone and Garfield's team too.

 _"I was having so much fun, I almost forgot...you didn't think this was the end of the story...did you?"_ , Mal narrates, as she looks at the camera, her eyes glowing green, hinting at her and her friends' possible appearances in the next crossover movies.

Then before the movie ends, there was a post-credits scene.

* * *

The next day after the coronation, we look at the secured Magic Wand at Auradon's museum. We witness a mechanical grabbing claw as the camera shot turns to see the silhouette (only eyes seen) of the dog from the Garfield/Rainbow Rocks crossover, stealing the wand without triggering any alarms or getting caught by the guard, setting up the events for the epic two-part Garfield/Friendship Games crossover.


	8. Garfield's Next Book

The movie ends, with everyone cheering that it was a great spinoff story for Garfield and the rest meeting Mal and her friends in Auradon. It was 8:10.

"I believe that is now our spinoff for the Garfield/Equestria Girls franchise!", announced Garfield. "And I'm definitely gonna add Mal, Evie & Jane to my next epic installment!"

"What's the graph for each of the two movies we've watched?", Arlene asks.

"Graph for Garfield's Rainbow Rocks crossover: 50% adventure, 30% musical, and 20% romance.", Nermal reveals.

"And graph for Garfield's Descendants crossover: 75% sci-fi/fantasy and 25% romance.", Garfield collaborated.

"Wow. Romance's percentage raised up.", Liz says to Arlene.

"Bark, yip, bark, woof, yip, bark, bark, woof, yip! ("Wow! It was even eye-popping in 3D! I could see things popping up at the screen by watching 3D!")", Odie barks, Garfield getting his translation.

"Yes, Odie, 3D is good. In fact, I have to tell you all something about my next book.", the cat says.

"What is it?", everyone says but Odie, who barks instead, panting for anticipation.

"I am going to do the third installment of my Garfield/Equestria Girls crossover franchise. I am also going to add some other new characters, more extended sequences and even another antagonist to add with it."

"Who's the antagonist?", asks Jon excitingly.

Garfield revealed, "It's the dog we saw in the second movie. The dog we saw in the post-credit scenes.", as everyone is astonished by Garfield's antagonist idea for the next book. "He has a secret weapon called the Golden Jewel-Encrusted Bone Gauntlet, and he'll steal 7 objects in order to harness it's power. I can't tell anymore of this right now, but I'm gonna work on this tomorrow, and release it 2 to 3 weeks from now."

Liz asks "Anything else?", to Garfield.

"I officially announce that the next book/movie I'm gonna do is called...Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games Pts. 1 & 2!"

Everyone cheers again. He can't believe it. He is so happy that his development on his next book begins...

 **THE END**

 **Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games Pts. 1 & 2 is coming!**


End file.
